


Another Life

by Lionel_Hoshi_03



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requested
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionel_Hoshi_03/pseuds/Lionel_Hoshi_03
Summary: Modern AU one shotsEach chapter is going to have a part told in Byleth's perspective and one told in Edelgard's perspective, though they are not necessarily going to be from the same storyEdit: I decided on a bit of a longer story with the first five chapters just being simple bonus content. So the other 45 from now on will be the same story. I'm sorry for the inconsistency. It was a long road to figuring things out which is why I made this 50 chapters in the first place. Be patient! I'll be doing my best to really make this count!
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 107





	1. Kissing/Eye Contact

"I didn't think you the type to celebrate holidays, Professor."

Byleth pauses, Christmas lights in hand, to look at Edelgard standing by the bottom of the steel ladder.

"I'm not." She staples down the last of the lights to be hung about the classroom then takes a good survey of her handiwork. "Casper, Dorothea, Petra, and Ferdinand asked me for these."

Edelgard sighs. "Of course it's them."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I never said that." Edelgard shakes her head and smiles, violet eyes warm with delight. "I'm sure they will be happy to see what you did."

Byleth hums at that. She still hasn't set up a tree or anything like they wanted, but she hasn't found one they would be happy with. She wonders if it really is enough. Pleasing the elite isn't the easiest task for a common nobody. She climbs down the ladder and properly meets Edelgard face-to-face.

"Do you think so?"

"You're putting effort for them. Of course they will be happy." Edelgard gestures to the empty classroom. "It makes things festive too."

Festive... Nodding, Byleth folds the ladder and moves to put it back behind her desk at the corner of the room, but Edelgard stops her with a palm to her chest.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

Edelgard shuffles closer and presses a kiss to Byleth's cheek.

"A little thank you from me."

\----

Don't look at her. No matter how many times Edelgard repeats this, she still finds herself stealing glances at Byleth during the lecture. Byleth isn't even teaching today. There's no reason to be paying so much more attention to her than to her brother who's leading the class.

For a long moment, however, Edelgard lets herself stare. She lets herself take in each little detail of Byleth's face and burn them into the back of her mind. Well, that is, until Byleth notices her.

Edelgard swerves her head so fast she might've given herself whiplash. Holy Goddess her face is burning. What is this woman doing to her?


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a bit of a rejected work. It's actually what I wanted this fic to start off with, but I couldn't come up with good ideas to keep it steady as a long-term fic, so I just tied up the loose end and let it go

The clack of heels startles Byleth awake. Her head lifts from her desk enough for her to be face-to-face with a stern-looking girl with striking white hair. It's...unusual. Very. To be staring into pastel purple eyes and being blasted with white is already enough to make Byleth think this is some weird fever dream, and it gets worse when she glances down to see the pin of Adrestia shine on the girl's blazer. Byleth, in a way, expected this the moment she arrived on campus. Just...not like this. And certainly not after taking a powernap on her desk.

"Are you the new professor?" the girl asks. Her eyes scour Byleth's face as if looking for something. It's unnerving to say the least, so Byleth schools her features and hopes it doesn't show. The last thing she needs is to seem incapable.

"Byleth Eisner." A curt nod. "Are you one of my students?"

"Indeed." A soft smile plays along the girl's lips as her gaze softens. "I am Edelgard von Hresvelg. It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor. If I may, Eisner, correct? Are you related to our previous professor?"

Byleth blinks. "D-...er. Jeralt? I'm his daughter. And you...work for Adrestia?"

Edelgard laughs. "I suppose you could say that. You see, I'm the heir to the company."

Oh. That certainly makes more sense now. Interns don't get the same crimson and black pin that only the Hresvelg family have. It's a little "word on the street" that pin colors indicate company status. Byleth never believed her father's friends before when they talked about it, but it seems she stands corrected.

"That's not as important though," Edelgard continues. "I was asked to help you adjust to life here in Garreg Mach. It would highly benefit those of Adrestia as well since many of us are in your class. I'd hope you at least know your way around the basics of lectures and the campus?"

"Yes."

"And you know the schedule and curriculum?"

"Yes."

Edelgard's expression lights up and Byleth inhales sharply at the sight. She's...pretty. And cute. She's pretty cute.

"Okay. Well, if you have any questions about any of the students or university functions, I'm happy to be of assistance. Please treat us well, my teacher."

When Edelgard steps back from Byleth's desk and takes her seat in the front row, Byleth exhales. There's still time before the bell and Byleth spends that time idly rereading the lesson plan her father left behind for her and occasionally glancing in Edelgard's direction. She never stares for long though. Not when she chants to herself that Edelgard is her student and all that heart-stopping moment was was her fuzzy brain coming back to life.

This is just nerves and nothing more.

\---

Needless to say, chanting 'nerves and nothing more' in her head is not as effective as Byleth had hoped. While she gives herself the credit of managing the introduction lecture, she clings on to how Edelgard always directly met Byleth's eyes when she turned her way.

While Byleth wouldn't think herself the type to feel, well, anything, she has more or less been unable to deny how nervous she had felt in front of Edelgard. Like she couldn't afford to slip up. And even after class had ended and most of the class was out the door, Byleth wasn't fully able to calm down. She could still feel light violet eyes focused on her every move.

After a stiff fifteen minutes waiting for Edelgard to leave, Byleth grabs her things and heads out for the room next door. Belial nods to her as she joins him outside.

"That took a while."

"Someone had a question."

"Which took fifteen minutes?"

"Yes."

Belial cracks an amused huff. "Do you know how to teach?"

"Only about as much as you, asshole."

For a long moment, Byleth pauses to look at the classroom. Edelgard... She's certainly not going to be leaving Byleth's mind anytime soon.

\----

Edelgard had heard it some weeks ago that the professor of the international business class was retiring and was only teaching the beginning of the year until a new professor came around. It shouldn't have come as much of a surprise to walk into the classroom and not see any trace of Jeralt. Instead, Edelgard had walked down the stairs to her front-row seat and nearly came face-to-face with a young woman she had never seen before.

Was she a new student?

A quick once-over was exchanged between the two of them and Edelgard was quick to snatch up anything about this stranger. This class was small. On top of that, it held mostly people in Adrestia. If this person was to join for the rest of the year or more, Edelgard needed to know if they would be a good fit.

The student dressed extremely casually for someone of Garreg Mach. Simple jeans and a plain black shirt under a long overcoat over the shoulders was the kind of outfit for a commoner. A peasant as her family would call them. And that mussed navy blue hair? By Sothis, that was certainly going to make people keel over.

No threat, Edelgard figured, but no fashion sense either. Still, that girl made it work. She was cute.

"Good morning," Edelgard said. "Are you a new student here?"

The student blinked at her. Though her expression didn't change, it felt a little like she was surprised. "No. I'm the new professor, Byleth Eisner. Nice to meet you."

"I'm sorry... You're the professor?"

"Yes."

Edelgard tried another once-over to be sure of what she was looking at, and indeed, Byleth had her I.D. hanging from her front pocket.

"You're to teach this course in Professor Jeralt's place?"

Byleth hummed, turning her gaze down. "I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"Lady Edelgard." Hubert descended the stairs, giving Byleth a suspicious glare before turning to Edelgard. He must've just come back from that last minute "meeting" with the head secretary. The rest of the Black Eagles would arrive soon as Edelgard expected. She regarded Byleth one last time and went to take her seat. How interesting.


	3. Way Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5yuugHlLBo
> 
> This isn't entirely what I wanted, but I have three exams and a research paper assigned on the FIRST WEEK OF SCHOOL so *sigh*

The wind carrying the morning rain wakes Byleth far too early for her liking. She rolls over in the sheets, covering her head with her pillow, and reaches for Edelgard. Her hand touches empty space. That's right. Edelgard left on a business trip last night. Byleth groans as she sits up, cold air clinging to her exposed body.

What is there to do? With rain on a weekend day, there's nothing much that Byleth can spend her day doing. She reaches over to the beside cabinet where her phone sits and checks for anything from Edelgard.

_Good morning, dear. I hope you slept well. I just arrived at the hotel._

Formal as always. Byleth texts a simple "good morning" back then puts her phone down. Her gaze drags to the closed curtains that hide the glass doors to the balcony of their apartment and moves to open them. Dim light spills into the room and over Byleth's face. A proper way to wake up.

Still... it's too quiet. It's quiet even with Edelgard, but this kind of quiet is unbearable. Byleth only just woke up and she feels the restlessness setting in. She sighs.

_Come home soon, El._

Edelgard frowns at the simple text on her phone. She knows better than anyone that Byleth is not the most articulate or talkative or even expressive person in the world, but she still worries about things as silly as this. She can't help it. She misses Byleth.

_How are you doing?_

That's...better. Edelgard shakes her head, lips curling into a ghost of a smile. Byleth is probably just sleepy as always. She likely hasn't even brushed down that wild bedhead of hers or started breakfast. Edelgard makes it a point to remind her just in case.

"Lady Edelgard."

Urk.

Without looking up from her phone, Edelgard replies, "Yes?"

Hubert bows at the door of the hotel room. "It's time to depart."

With a last longing glance at the dead chat, Edelgard nods. "Right. I'm coming."

The meeting passes without a hitch...or so Edelgard would like to say. She accomplished what she came to accomplish, but she finds herself feeling restless. There's something far more pressing at hand than her own company.

_Dear, the meeting is finished._

She'll be home soon.


	4. Evenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you've ever looked out in the distance from a tall building at night... it's an indescribable feeling

The evenings at school are the worst.

Byleth thought that teaching evening and afternoon classes would be the best for her, but lately it has become a habit to hide away near the copy room at the top floor. The view of the campus charmed her when she first came up and looked through the windows spanning the whole hallway. Now? Now the emptiness echoes her own and the lights once so brilliant seem so far away.

"Everyone seems to blur together when you're up so high," Edelgard had said earlier that afternoon. "We aren't different at all in the grand scheme of things."

"Is that good?" Byleth asked.

The wind whipped against the windows then as Edelgard smiled. "It's nice to always have something in common."

"Something in common," Byleth murmurs into the darkness. It would be nice if it were that simple. What does a business professor have in common with the beautiful heiress of a successful company? Their choice in degree? Okay, and then what? Byleth can't keep up with the technology knowledge that Edelgard has. Edelgard has no interest in hunting or fishing. Fuck, what does she even like?

In the distance, a motorcycle roars, breaking Byleth's thoughts. She sighs and turns her gaze to the cloudy sky. A small red light blinks by. It's not a shooting star or anything but it's something to wish on.

When did the nights become so cold?

\----

Papers fly as the whole stack slams at the edge of Edelgard's desk. She's done with whatever this new proposal is. She can't bring herself to read another word of it. Apologies to future Edelgard for the work that such an unprofessional action will bring and it's back to the bed and gazing out at the cityscape.

Somehow, taking a few minutes to a few hours watching the city breathe has become a way to unwind. From so high up, nobody looks different from anyone else. The colors blend and the lights flicker by in the blink of an eye. It's comforting. There's a clear sense of humanity from every corner. Edelgard lays her head against the bed frame and runs a finger along the window.

"We aren't different at all in the grand scheme of things."

"Is that good?"

Byleth had seemed so hopeful then. Not a single change her face, but the way her eyes searched in Edelgard's said it all.

"It's nice to always have something in common."

Why did she look so sad?

Edelgard lets her finger fall back to the sheets. She sighs and turns her gaze to the cloudy sky. A small red light blinks by. It's not a shooting star or anything but it's something to wish on.

When did all she think about become Byleth?


	5. Bonus Chapter 2 (Soulmate AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prototype for this long fic that I was debating on using as the introduction! This one is not per se "fluffy", but it's not angsty or anything either  
> It's just dramatic

For the longest time, Byleth has never thought twice about the mark everyone most wanted to know about. Her father never made a big deal of it, and so she never did either. That changed at the monastery albeit only to some extent. Her introduction as the Blue Lions professor included the presentation of her and the students' marks and even Manuela and Hanneman held interest for its design. Byleth herself only saw the significance of it once everyone started explaining in mild shock that she didn't know anything.

"You must really not have grown up with the church's teachings," the Lions would say.

In her defense, Byleth doesn't have time to think about a little mark over her heart as a mercenary or a professor. Even after the monastery attack and joining the war, she never found time. War is always moving and she has to move with it. She taught, trained, attended all the strategy meetings, and even had to somehow find time to catch up with the people among her army. Not to mention the minor battles that nagged at the Kingdom every so often and the offensive that Edelgard pushed on.

Now that the war is on its final stretch, that mark should be the last thing on Byleth's mind.

Oh, but it aches. It aches as it always does when they fight the Empire. Byleth knows better than to show any weakness in front of Edelgard regardless if the battle is over, but it's a strange thing for it to ache now. That's all she can think about, even as Dimitri steps up in front of Edelgard and offers her his hand.

Everything happens so quickly.

Edelgard's dagger glinting in the light just before she strikes at Dimitri one last time, jerking Byleth's reflexes into unsheathing her sword, Dimitri's lance impaling Edelgard, and worst of all, the bursting flare of the soulmark that forces Byleth to her knees - it all passes by the time the realization truly sets in for everyone.

Edelgard collapses to the ground and the pain keeps Byleth down, breathing heavily.

"Professor!" Dimitri steps forward as if to rush to Byleth's side, but confliction passes over his eyes as she struggles to her feet and he stops in his place.

The pain pulses through Byleth's body steadily enough for her to power through until she makes it to Edelgard's side. It's only when she turns Edelgard over and checks for her heartbeat that Byleth realizes the rhythm matches. She has time.

"Heal, heal... No, a Recover spell..." The room glows green with the amount of magic Byleth pours into Edelgard's gaping wound. Seconds pass with no progress in stitching the wound together and the spells weaken with each use. Byleth pulls Edelgard onto her lap, casting one last Physic with hopeless tears falling.

"My teacher..." Edelgard rasps. "Just stop."

Byleth shakes her head. "No, I... Edelgard, it'll heal."

"I finally find you and you turn out to be THIS troublesome. What terrible luck."

"I'm sorry."

Edelgard huffs weakly. "Honestly, Professor." She brushes her thumb against Byleth's cheek, wiping at the tear streaks. Her arm falls to the floor with a soft thud. The dark pool of blood soaks Edelgard's glove as Byleth presses their foreheads together, jaw clenched so tight it aches.

This is all her fault.

Byleth almost instinctively lets the Divine Pulse run rampant through her and send everyone back to day one. Just like with her father, this is the mess she caused and one she has to prevent. She can't fail. Her father's voice echoes indistinctly in the background, reminding her of what she's lost. Edelgard... Byleth can't bear to lose her too.

The clock ticks backwards in a frenzy until it slows where Dimitri is about to approach with his lance.

Unlike last time, Byleth doesn't hesitate. She can't afford to miss Dimitri's strike. She only has so many chances to get this right, and she can't put Edelgard through such agony. This time, she takes her sword and steps closer in time with Dimitri.

His hand extends.

_Clang!_

"Professor?"

Dimitri's lance wriggles beneath the extended blade of the Sword of the Creator, and Edelgard's dagger nicks at the skin beneath Byleth's shield. It's an awkward and uncomfortable position that Byleth strains to maintain.

"What are you doing, Professor?" Dimitri's voice booms throughout the room as his efforts to free his lance grow more frantic. "Stop this."

"I can't."

"What are you talking about? Professor, this is not a time to be playing games! We're so close. So, so close. Can't you see that?"

Byleth's eyes soften as she turns towards Edelgard who stares right at her open-mouthed.

"I finally found her."


	6. Chapter 1: Something Is Off About My Tutor And I Don't Like It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See chapter title

There's something about Edelgard's tutor that's very off. She can't put her finger on what it is, but the feeling of unease lingers within her whenever Byleth is around. It's like trying pin down a shadow. Edelgard can see it - even feel it at times - but the moment she draws her next breath, it's gone.

Does Byleth know?

"Is something wrong, Edelgard?" A book is shut and put off to the side. Byleth leans a little closer from her side of the table, face devoid of any hint of her apparent concern or confusion.

Edelgard shakes her head. "No. I was simply pondering something."

"Hm. What is it?"

"Nothing." Nothing that can be said right now. Nothing that can be put to words right now.

Byleth nods and folds her hands. Edelgard wonders if it's a nervous habit, but Byleth experiencing a thing such as anxiety doesn't seem to fit. They've only known each other for a week yet it's easy to see that "human" traits don't click correctly when describing Byleth. As if reading Edelgard's thoughts, Byleth says, "You were wondering about me."

No hesitation. No hint of what she thought of it. It's just fact.

"I was wondering what kind of person you are. I don't know very much about you outside of your areas of expertise, after all."

The statement brings Byleth to an apparent pause as she stares down at the black metal table between them cluttered with Edelgard's papers and textbooks. She always looks thoughtful but now even more so. 

"There isn't anything interesting about me."

"There's always something interesting about each individual person. You are no exception, my teacher." That, Edelgard is confident about. It's why she's so curious in the first place. Otherwise, this whole pursuit would simply be a waste of her time. She would hate that.

"I like to fish."

"You like to fish?" Edelgard tries to picture the stoic woman in front of her holding up a fish in her hands like those photos of fishermen and their notable catches. Just the thought seems comical in itself. She finds herself giggling before she can stop.

Byleth pouts at that - a very slight downturn of the lips that's easily missed. "What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just never expected that."

"I see."

The conversation peters out there as it often does. Edelgard shifts her attention to her homework in hopes of tuning out the awkwardness and anxiety churning her stomach. The day passes just like that, though, with Byleth looking thoughtfully out at the passersby, speaking only when Edelgard asks a question. Fire colors the sky soon enough. Those passersby go from a stream to a trickle. Edelgard clears the table, slowly packing her things away into her bag. Her light brown hair brushes against her cheeks and covers her view of Byleth's unreadable stare. 

"Would you want to fish with me?"

That gives Edelgard some pause. She looks up at Byleth in case she'd heard incorrectly, but her face gives nothing away as usual.

"Fish with you?"

"Yes. You want to know more about me outside of teaching, so I thought that is a better way."

Is it? Edelgard isn't too sure what more there would be to know about Byleth from something as simple as fishing. She agrees though, quickly writes down the instructions for when and where, and makes her escape towards the nearest station. Her bag weighs lighter on her shoulders than she thought it would, much like her heart.

Fishing with Byleth...

What an interesting thought. Edelgard has to wonder what it's all about.

What is it that makes you so different, my teacher?


	7. Oh Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh fuck

When the weekend rolls around, Byleth arrives in front of Edelgard's apartment building with a red pickup truck that Edelgard has never seen before. Just as Edelgard gets close enough, a huge Dobermann leans over from the back, its tongue lolling as it barks once at her. A hunting dog?

"Hey Edelgard," Byleth says, waving her hand. "Do you have everything?"

"I believe so. Was there anything in particular you wanted me to bring?"

Byleth shakes her head and gestures to the dog. "He's sitting with everything we need."

"What's his name?"

"Fluffy."

"Fluffy."

"Look," Byleth's cheeks seem to redden a bit even under the shade of her cap, "we didn't have a better name idea than that."

"What a dangerous name." Edelgard giggles as Byleth clears her throat and Fluffy barks, looking very proud of himself. She reaches to scratch his chin then pat his head. "He's adorable."

"I'm glad you think so. He's the family hunting dog. We aren't doing any of that, but he likes the ocean."

"The... ocean?"

Byleth nods. "I planned to take us to the beach. There's a particular spot with good fish. Why?"

Edelgard feels the dread already pooling in her stomach. However, wouldn't it be quite rude and pointless to cancel the trip now? It's not as though they're going to swim out there. Right? Right. They're only going to fish. Byleth will be there for her. It'll be okay.

"No reason. I was just thinking we'd be out at a lake or something. When I think of fishing, I think of camping is all."

"Hmm. I'd like to, but my dad wants to lay off on the place we usually fish at. There isn't a lot of fish out there right now."

Ah.

There's no backing out of this then. Edelgard puts on a sympathetic smile and hums as though considering the statement. "Well, it's alright. We should get going."

The entire ride over is about maybe two hours of gradually increasing anxiety. Edelgard can handle sitting at the shore if that's all they're really going to be doing, but there's no way they can catch anything that way. Byleth probably wants to be close enough to where the waves can crash against the sand or rocks and swallow them whole. That's what Edelgard keeps picturing whenever her mind wanders from watching the scenery outside. She wishes Byleth were a little more talkative to distract her, but at the same time, she's thankful that she wouldn't have to keep up an incredibly awkward conversation while she's overthinking.

There are times when Edelgard would glance Byleth's way to strike at least something up. They're sort of on a long drive, so it'd help fill the space. There's just nothing to talk about. Until about halfway into the drive, that is.

"Your family hunts and fishes? You mentioned that Fluffy is the family's hunting dog."

Byleth nods without looking away from the road. "My dad, my brother, and I do. My mom doesn't. My dad is retired, and he spends a lot of his time hunting and fishing and selling his catches. My brother and I just join in whenever we're free."

"I didn't know you have a brother."

"We're twins. He teaches at the university you attend. Belial Eisner. I'm not sure what he teaches, though."

"He never told you?"

"I think I just forgot."

Edelgard giggles. "I think he'd be a little hurt to hear that."

"Nah. He doesn't know what I teach either."

"Are you not close to him?"

Byleth seems to lift her head slightly in thought. "Mom likes to joke that we're close. He's a brat though."

"Pfft. I know the feeling."

"You have siblings?"

"Mhm. I have ten, actually. Eight older and two younger. Four sisters and six brothers."

There's a long pause before Byleth bursts into a fit of chuckles and says, "Must be a very lively family."

"What's so funny?"

"N-nothing."

Edelgard pouts. "Uh-huh."

"Really!"

Crossing her arms, Edelgard continues, "It's not as lively as you'd think. Most of them are away from home now. Though... I suppose some of them still maintain their rowdy childishness. It's really only me and my father at home. I'm sure your family is much livelier considering the things you do together."

"Hmm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any ideas for future chapters, just comment :)


End file.
